


Shorts, Skates, and Sex (Oh My!)

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Erections, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Public Sex, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Stan and Ford go rollerskating. Ford is good at it while Stan is...rather clumsy.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Shorts, Skates, and Sex (Oh My!)

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I thought of while at work one day.

Stan and Ford were walking down the street to a Rollerskating Rink. Stan wasn't very good at skating, due to having pretty poor balance and being rather clumsy. But, Ford loved it, so his brother tolerated it. The younger brother couldn't help but glance down. Stan had convinced Ford to wear a matching pair of short shorts to Stan's own.

\--

"Seriously, Stanley?!"

"Yeah! They'll look great, Sixer!"

"You just want me to wear these because, you want to stare at my ass all night-"

"That is... entirely true-"

\--

**SLAM!** The larger brother growled, having faceplanted, yet again. Stan struggled to stand up, skates sliding wildly beneath him. This is the third time he had fallen in a surprisingly short time.   
"Stanley? Are you alright?" Ford asked, slowing down and stopping beside his brother who was gripping a nearby handrail for dear life.  
" 'M fine…" Stan grumbled, glancing away from his brother. 

The glasses-clad man stood for a moment before extending his hand towards his sibling. Stan felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he took hold of the six fingered hand, being suddenly propelled into motion.   
"W-WHOA! SIXER!" The clumsy male yelped, free hand sticking out awkwardly trying to keep his balance as his brother pulled him along with him. Stan didn't want to admit it but, being led around the rink by his brother was nice…

\--

"Hey, Lee!" The older sibling announced, slowing down as he slid by Stan who was speaking to a few of his friends near the edge of the rink.  
"What's up, Sixer?"   
"Wanna race?"   
Stan raised an eyebrow for a moment before giving a cocky smile; he was never one to turn down a challenge.

The brothers stood side by side, the few people left in the rink watching from sides.

"Ready…"  
" ** _GO!_** "

The Pines Twins propelled themselves forward, Ford being ahead due to having better balance. Lee gritted his teeth, trying to focus on beating his brother. Stanford gave a sideways glance at his brother, giving him a sly smile as a response. Stan felt his blood boil as he grabbed the handrail and flung himself forward, crashing into his brother; leaving them in a small pile. 

"Oww...What the fuck, Stanley?" The smarter twin groaned, adjusting his glasses that were knocked askew in the small scuffle. Ford could feel his cheeks begin to burn, feeling something hard pressing against his rear. _Is that…?_ Stan adjusted himself slightly, the hard length pressing roughly against Ford's backside. _That definitely is!_

Stan stood up, holding his hand out to his brother, cheeks noticeably red. The two men quickly exited the rink, removing their skates and setting them aside and pulling on their regular shoes. They returned the skates and Stan took his brother by the wrist and practically dragged him to the bathroom. 

The second they were inside a stall, Stanley forced his older brother against the wall, kissing him roughly with a hungry noise. Ford let a surprised noise that quickly melted into a moan.   
" _Lee…_ " The glasses clad man shuddered as his younger sibling pulled away. Ford's eyes traveled down his brother's body, focusing on the noticeable lump in Stanley's shorts. 

"Did seeing me in short shorts really turn you on that much?" Ford purred, his own shorts having a similar lump forming in the front.   
"It's not just that... Seeing how smug and confident you were during our race, it made me both furious and incredibly aroused…" Lee chuckled nervously, glancing away from his brother's gaze.  
"Did you swallow a dictionary before we came here?" The elder Pines twin smirked.  
"S-Shut up!" Stan growled, roughly pressing his lips against Ford's. 

The hungry, heavy kisses only increased the men's desire, their burning hot loins rubbing together, satisfying their need for much needed friction but, it still wasn't enough. The small brother gasped as he was lifted and laid down on the closed lid of the toilet. Stan pressed his face against his brother's groin, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent. A mix of Old Spice and sweat. It was incredibly arousing. 

" _Lee… I need you, **please** …_" Ford shuddered, his brother teasing him with a shit eating grin on his face.   
"What do you want me to do, Poindexter?" Stan asked, rubbing at his brother's inner thighs, drawing a shaky moan from the man.   
"S-Stanley...I need...ahhh... **_O-Oh God!_** " The bashful man whimpered and whined, Stan suddenly gripping Ford's aching cock through the thin fabric of his shorts.  
"You like that, babe?" The younger sibling purred, voice low and sultry, driving Ford's already crazy hormones even wilder.   
"Y-YES!" The elder brother shrieked, bucking his hips upward into his brother's hand. 

Stan pulled off his brother's shorts and underwear and pulled down his own shorts, stiff cock fully erect, twitching in anticipation as it was pressed against Ford's tight entrance.  
"Stanley... W-Wait! We don't have any-" Ford began before being cut off as Stan pulled out a small bottle filled with a clear, gelatinous liquid. Stan swiftly poured a generous amount onto the palm of his hand, slicking up his member with quick, wet sounding strokes.

" _Stanley, please. I need you!_ " The older sibling begged, the heat in his body aching to be satisfied, insides feeling so empty; begging to be filled. The younger brother happily obliged, thrusting into his brother with a grunt, Ford letting out a lustful moan in response.   
" _S-STANLEY!_ S-So big…" Ford whimpered, insides being slowly stretched by his brother's pulsating love pole.   
"You like having your brother's cock inside you? You like being my dirty little slut?" Stan growled, enjoying watching his sibling squirm beneath him, face red with embarrassment and lust. 

"L-Lee…I-I want you...to...f-fuck me…" The eldest brother whined, body burning with desire. The younger man released an animalistic noise of pleasure and began thrusting into his lover with fast, powerful thrusts.   
"Fuck! You feel so fuckin' good around me, Sixer!" Lee moaned, enjoying his brother's hot insides. Ford simply replied with a loud, shuddering moan. He was close. 

" _LEE!_ " Ford yelped, heat pooling in his loins. Stan laid his stocky frame over his twin's lean body and kissing his brother. 

"Ford... _ **I love you.**_ " 

That was all it took. Ford let out a sound of pure animalistic ecstacy, white jets of cum spraying onto his and his brother's chests and stomachs. Stan growled a deep, primal sound, finishing inside his brother. The twins laid there; panting and basking in the afterglow. 

"Stanley…" The older brother eventually asked, his sibling wiping the seed off their torsos.  
"What's up, Sixer?" Stan replied, grinning as if he didn't just fuck his own twin.  
"Do you...truly love me?" The six fingered man asked, cheeks still dusted with a pale pink. Stan cupped his brother's cheek and passionately kisses Ford.   
"Of course I love you Stanford Pines. I always have…"  
"I love you, too, Stanley…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
